


it's a match

by cooperstown



Series: Chrobin Week 2019 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chrobin Week 2019, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 11:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cooperstown/pseuds/cooperstown
Summary: Henry creates a Tinder account for Robin, but the result of his boredom isn't unwelcome.





	it's a match

**Author's Note:**

> For Chrobin Week, Day 4: Modern AU.
> 
> I cut it close with this one, but it's still Day 4 in my time zone, phew. Heads up that a few lines (you'll know when you read them) are from the game.

With midterms finally behind her, there’s no better way for Robin to spend her day off from classes than by curling up on the couch and reading a good book.

Henry finished his midterms recently too, so he sits next to Robin on the couch, keeping her company as he goes through Netflix’s streaming catalog on their TV. She can tell he’s getting antsy from just sitting around, but they both have to wait for Tharja to get back from her lab section before they can leave the apartment to get food.

That’s why Robin’s not surprised when he asks, “Say, Robin, do you have any games on your phone?”

“Nothing interesting on Netflix?”

Without looking up from the new military strategy book she’d bought recently, Robin blindly reaches for her phone, holding it out in Henry’s general direction.

“Nothing I haven’t already watched,” Henry answers, taking the phone from her hand and then holding it back out to her. “Your phone’s still locked.”

Robin only looks up from her book long enough to see where to put her thumb, returning her hand to her lap when she can’t feel her phone underneath her thumb anymore.

“Robin, all you have are puzzle and strategy games,” Henry eventually groans. “Don’t you have any fun games? Ones with blood?”

“My puzzle and strategy games _are_ fun, thank you very much,” Robin says, even though she knows he prefers more gory games. “Why not just play a game on your own phone?”

“It’s charging in my room,” Henry answers, letting out a laugh afterwards. “Even it it weren’t, I’d still have to get up to get it.”

“If you’re not going to play any of _my_ games, can I have my phone back then?”

Henry laughs again. “Nope!”

“Just don’t download any games that you have to pay for…or pay for any microtransactions.”

“Don’t worry. I won’t buy anything!”

The apartment becomes quiet again, save for Henry’s occasional laughs to himself. As his laughs become more frequent though, Robin starts to get suspicious, wondering what he’s up to on her phone. “What’s so funny?”

“I decided not to download a game,” Henry says, “but I _did_ download Tinder!”

“WHAT?!” Robin exclaims, setting her book aside to take her phone back from Henry. Sure enough, the dating app is open on her phone; and a picture for a man named “Gregor” is staring back at her. “You were swiping right on everyone, weren’t you?”

“Aw, Robin, what kind of friend do you take me for? See for yourself who you’ve matched with.”

Robin decides not to point out to Henry that _she_ didn’t match with anyone since it was all his doing, and takes a look around the app instead.

To her surprise, the profile that Henry made for her isn’t as bad as she was imagining.

Her picture is one of her wearing her favorite coat with the hood up, holding up a stack of textbooks that obscure every part of her face except for her eyes. Though guys can hardly tell what she looks like that way, the picture is very representative of her as a person.

And just as she’d expect from Henry, her bio is honest and straightforward — only mentioning where she studies, her major, and that she’s not interested in one night stands or friends with benefits relationships.

The profile gives Robin more confidence about the guys that Henry picked out for her, but she still takes a moment to brace herself before switching over to the tab with her matches.

Vasto is decent. She raises her eyebrows at Campari though, and does a double take when she looks at Gangrel. Compared to him, Vaike is an improvement, but he loses points for making “wassup babygirl?” his opening message; and even more points for having a shirtless mirror selfie where he’s obviously flexing as his profile picture.

She’s starting to lose faith in Henry’s picks — immediately scrolling past Virion, who looks like he’s wearing a bib —when she notices someone named Chrom.

Because his profile picture is an action shot of him wielding a fencing sword, his face isn’t clear, and that makes his blue hair the most distinguishable feature about him. Even more curious than that is his bio — _I tend sheep._

Chrom didn’t _look_ like a shepherd, but there wasn’t much of his face to even see in the first place. Besides, appearances could be deceiving.

Robin’s so intrigued that she decides to message him, asking, _“You tend sheep?”_

Chrom messages her back saying, _“Heh, it’s a dangerous job.”_

Huh. Sheep didn’t strike Robin as dangerous creatures, but again, maybe appearances were deceiving and tending sheep is a riskier job than she thought. Before she can ask Chrom for more details, he messages her again.

 _“You’re a political science major? Me too,”_ Chrom says, recommending a comparative politics book afterwards.

It’s one Robin’s already read, but also one she really liked. She tells him so, also making a recommendation of her own.

They continue to go back and forth like that, and Robin realizes that she actually really enjoys talking to Chrom. He’s not what she expected from someone on an app like Tinder (though, so far, he hasn’t been what she’s expected at all). He doesn’t make any mention of exchanging nudes or hooking up, and seems satisfied enough to just be talking to her — always wanting to hear more about her thoughts on the topics they talk about and is almost _too_ generous with his compliments about her ideas and opinions.

They talk well into the day — still talking even by the time Tharja returns from her lab — and she and Henry have to physically force Robin off her phone so the three of them can go out for food like they’d planned.

* * *

After talking to each other through the app for days on end, Chrom proposes that they meet up and hang out in person, which Robin’s more than happy to agree to; and they figure out a date and time to meet at a coffee shop in Ylisstol.

Because Robin gets into town from Plegia earlier than expected, she decides to stop by Ylisstol University to visit Gaius, having not seen him since before the new term started. Unfortunately, he’s still in class when she arrives on campus.

To pass the time, she makes her way to the building where he has class, lying down on the grass in the courtyard with a copy of a book that Chrom had recommended her.

“There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know.”

Robin opens her eyes, feeling disoriented. When had she fallen asleep? How long had she been asleep for?

She looks for the source of the voice that had woken her up and sees a blue-haired guy standing over her, an amused expression on his face.

“Give me your hand,” he says, offering his right hand.

Robin takes his hand in hers, and he pulls her to her feet with ease. Once she’s standing again, he bends over to pick up her book, which had been bookmarked and closed. When had she done that?

He looks over the front cover of her book. “This is one of my favorite comparative politics books,” he says, holding it back out to her. “I recommended it to a friend of mine recently. How do you like it so far?”

Robin smiled. “A friend of mine recommended this to me as well,” she says. “It’s pretty interesting so far. I’ll have to ask them for more book recommendations after this.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” he replies, returning her smile. He quickly glances at his watch before meeting her eyes again. “I’ve gotta go, but it was nice talking to you.”

“You too!” Robin calls after him as he jogs off.

Now that she’s alone again, she takes a moment to stretch out her limbs, raising her arms above her head. As she’s lowering her arms, her phone chimes and the screen lights up with a notification from Gaius, telling her that he’s out of class. She tells him where she’s at and what she’s wearing today; and minutes later, she hears him approach her.

“Hey, Bubbles,” Gaius greets her, adjusting the strap of his backpack on his shoulder. “Been waiting long?”

“I don’t think so…” Robin answers slowly. “I feel asleep earlier, so it’s hard to say.”

Gaius laughs. “Of course you’d fall asleep while reading,” he says through his laughter. “Speaking of books though, I heard about a store that apparently has the finest selection of strategy books in town. Want to check it out?”

“Of course!” Robin replies, following Gaius as he leads the way off campus.

“Just try not to get too distracted while we’re there, will you, Bubbles? After all, don’t want to be late for your date with Blue.”

“He has a name, Gaius. And it’s not a date…I think.”

“You two met on a dating app…it’s a date.”

“It’s not a date,” Robin insists. “I don’t even know what Chrom looks like. We’re just meeting up to talk in person instead of through the app.”

“Didn’t you say this guy goes to Ylisstol University? Can’t be that hard to find a guy with blue-hair that fences.”

“In a matter of a few hours? Thanks, Gaius, but I’ll just wait to find out for myself when I meet up with him.”

For the rest of the walk, Robin and Gaius catch up on what’s happened in their lives since last seeing each other, and then talk about how their days have been so far.

At the store he guided her to, Robin doesn’t get _too_ distracted by the selection of strategy books — many of which she hadn’t read yet — but Gaius still has to remind her that she needs to get going. She leaves with a manageable stack, one that Gaius eyes dubiously.

“You sure you’ll be able to get to the coffee shop with all those books?”

“I’ve got everything under control. The stack of books in my Tinder profile picture was bigger than this.”

“All right. If you insist," Gaius says, turning to walk off in the direction of his apartment. "Let me know how your date goes."

“It’s not a date!” Robin calls after him, before walking off herself.

Fortunately, the coffee shop is less than a mile away, so the books aren’t a strain on her arms. Because she’s carrying her purchases in both arms though, she has to try and balance them with one in order to have a free hand to open the door.

Another hand reaches for the handle at the same time Robin does, and her eyes trail upwards until they meet those of the blue-haired guy from earlier. His neutral expression changes into one of surprise when they make eye contact, and she’s sure her expression is no different.

Robin hadn’t expected to see him again, but there’s a feeling in her gut that tells her that she should’ve; and hesitantly, she says, “Chrom?”

Just as hesitantly, he replies, “Robin?”

A beat passes, the reality of the situation — that they’ve managed to already meet each other in person before they were officially meant to meet up — sinking in before they both burst out in laughter.

“Strange, isn’t it, the way fate brought us together?” Robin asks, once she’s calmed down.

“Strange,” Chrom agrees, his lips curving up in a handsome smile afterwards, “but not unwelcome.” He finally opens the door to the coffee shop they’ve been standing in front of, gesturing for her to go ahead. “After you.”

* * *

When Robin’s on her way home that night, she tells Gaius that her not-date was a success…and that she’s looking forward to her upcoming date with Chrom.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on [Tumblr](https://tonystonem.tumblr.com/). :)


End file.
